Doctrine of Induction (Kastonite)
(This article is taken from the Church of Northshire Wiki as-is, and is the work of Katarynne.) Overview The ordinance of Induction is often called "The door of the Church",because it is the first of the six Ordinances not only in time (since most Believers receive it as infants) but in priority, since the reception of the other ordinances depends on it. Once inducted, a person becomes a member of the Church. Traditionally, the rite (or ceremony) of induction was held outside the doors of the main part of the church, to signify this fact. That doesn't mean that only those who have been formally inducted can be saved. Types of Induction The church recognizes that there are two other types of induction besides the induction of water. The induction of desire applies both to those who, while wishing to be inducted, die before receiving the ordinance and those who, through no fault of their own, do not know the word of God or His Church, but who nevertheless see God with a sincere heart, and, moved by grace, try in their actions to do His will as they know it through the dictates of conscience. The induction by blood is similar to the induction of desire. It refers to the martyrdom of those believers who were killed for the faith before they had a chance to be inducted. Who can perform an Induction Since the form of induction requires just the water and the words, the ordinance, like the ordinance of Marriage, does not require a priest; any inducted person can induct another. In fact, when the life of a person is in danger, even a non-inducted person can do it - provided that the person performing the induction follows the form of induction and intends, by the induction, to do what the Church does, in other words, to bring the person being inducted into the fullness of the Church. Who can receive an Induction In the church today, induction is most commonly administered to infants, however adult converts to the faith also receive the ordinance. The effects of an Induction Induction has six primary effects, which are all supernatural graces. *The removal of the guilt of personal sin. *The remission of all punishment that we owe because of sin, both temporal and natural. *The infusion of grace in the form of sanctifying grace. *Becoming a part of God. *Becoming a part of the Church, which is the mystical body of God on earth. *Enabling participation in the ordinances, and the growth in grace. The graces and merit earned by the oridnances are something we attain not by receiving the ordinances, but by benefically putting forth trust and faith in that which has been proposed as truth. It is the obligation of each Believer, Religious, Knight and Clergyperson to follow the word of God in a way that repeats the ordinance's graces, installed through the divinity of God. For it is in God, his word, his power and his blessing that we have, interpret and revere the ordinances. Category:Kastonism Category:Ecclesiastical Documents